Little boys and girls normally wear diapers until they are ready for the toilet training process, when they learn to use the toilet by themselves. The point at which a child will begin this training process is dependent upon many factors, some of which are psychological, some physiological, and some unique to the individual child or their environment.
The toilet training process has been studied and found to encompass multiple stages, ranging from early stages of training characterized by behaviors such as understanding potty words to late stages of training characterized by behaviors such as using a regular toilet without a potty seat. As part of the toilet training process, the parent or caregiver desirably provides instruction and positive encouragement and/or reinforcement that the child should now be using a toilet, instead of diapers. The use of training pants is desirable at some point in the process because it represents a change from diapers to the way that grownups dress and use the toilet.
The toilet training process is complicated by the fact that the successes that a child achieves at any particular stage may also depend upon many factors. These too can by psychological, physiological, or related to the individual child or their environment. Unfortunately, if the child does not respond to an initial toilet training instruction or introduction, the parent or caregiver can be at a loss for identifying more suitable products, training aids or techniques.
Parents and caregivers often have difficulty recognizing different stages of toilet training, and even more difficulty accurately determining the stage that their child is in at a given point in time. Without matching the child's stage of toilet training to the particular products, training aids and techniques that are best suited to that stage, the chances for effective toilet training are diminished.
Therefore, what is lacking and needed in the art is a method for improving the effectiveness of a child's toilet training regime, and concomitantly a method for comparing the effectiveness of various toilet training regimes.